Revenge of the assassin
by serenityskywalker
Summary: A woman with a painful past, a man with a hidden love for her and a secret that will shock one of them. revenge, betrayal, secrets, forbidden love,supense,action.


The Assassin Within 

Crystal Jimenez

December 17, 2010

English

My name is Katherine Sears; of course this isn't my real name no I was once Katerina Pierce a 19 year old girl who was caring, lovable, kindhearted person. At times I could be very sexy and seductive as well as selfish and unreasonable. I really don't think that I was a complicated person but there were times that I felt as though I could see into people's hearts and understand them. I am 5'6 tall and I weigh 135, have long brown hair that is wavy, but curly. My face is soft and full of warmth, with eyes that are hazel brown that were once filled with life and curiosity but now are cold and painful. My lips are as red as a pomergrate and they hold desire in them, my body is slender that has all the curves in the right place that some might say she has the body of a goddess and looks like one too.

I always thought that I had put my past behind me, but now it seems that my past has finally caught up to me. I thought that if I changed my name, I could at least keep myself hidden from him. I just can't seem to forget the day that changed my life and made me the person I am today.

_Flashback to 4 months ago _

_September 10, 2005_

_I was coming home from Tampa bay in Florida I was on vacation for two weeks so I took the private jet my family owned to get away so I could think and relaxed enjoying nice breeze that flew through my parent's vacation house. Both my parents are both billionaires because they were both born into wealthy families and since I am the heiress to both their business I am known to people has the billion dollar princess. I came home in my Saleen S7 Twin Turbo sports car and I opened the trunk, began to take my luggage out of the trunk. I looked expecting to see my father come out of the family mansion in our estate which is located in Los Angeles, California, but I didn't see him. So I went and opened the door, I felt a chill go down my back it's as if I knew that something was wrong, immediately dropped my luggage and proceeded to walk toward the stairs and go up them only to find __my entire family, as well as the servants and maids slaughtered as if they were animals. _

_My father's body was stabbed with a sword to the chest, his fingers were cut off and the way his legs were they looked to have been broken. There was blood dripping from his face and where the sword was embedded into the door there was blood. My mother looked worse her face was slashed and she looked as though she had been strangled to death. Her tongue was cut off and her hands were bound together with rope. Her eyes were blindfolded and she had her vagina cut off there was blood everywhere. The servants and the maids' bodies were chopped up into __little pieces__ and scattered on the floor where there was blood on the carpet. There was blood on the walls, the ceiling and on the bed.  
I had never cried so hard in my life and felt so alone, after all I knew this was his way of getting his revenge on me for not doing what he wanted me to do. I made a mistake that day; thinking that I could run away from him, trying to escape the fate that was placed on me was death._ _Once I left my home after burying my family's bodies and the servants, so I took 50 billion dollars that I had stashed away from making as an assassin and money my parents had given me, just in case anything were to happen to me .I began to pack my clothes, and other things that I would take with me such as food and water, shampoo, my laptop, and my hidden stash of weapons. _

_End of Flashback _

It was then that I vowed revenge against John Vega who had taken everyone that I ever loved and cared for and killed them for his own pleasure. He figured that if somehow I was able to feel the pain in losing the ones you love and love you it would make me regret not doing what he wanted me to do. No I don't regret it at all the only thing I regret is not doing was slashing his throat when I had the chance, but now I do have the chance all I have to do is take out his buffoons and its lights out John. I'll make him wish he never kill my family and hurt me, but instead I will make him wish he was dead. I am no longer Katerina Pierce but Katherine Sears a woman who is on a path to have vengeance against the one who forced her to be who she is today a cold selfish, heartless b****, who won't allow anything or anyone to get in her way. If anyone tries to get in her way they will meet a slow yet painful death.

I drove up to the abandoned warehouse a friend of mine had told me about if I ever needed a place to stay hidden I could use that as my hideout. I am thankful that I never told john about this place otherwise I probably would have to go hideout in a hotel, and quite frankly I am _  
_not about to do that just yet. Now I have a list of all Johns' buffoons first is one- eyed jack, he likes to be the cowboy with his accent and prefers to be a gunslinger and also is a bit crazy. Not really hard to kill unless you call him fat then you're really in trouble but not a problem for me because I know his weaknesses and they are poisonous spiders and the eastern copperhead snakes.

Next is Reika Ukimura a Chinese beauty who is skilled in the martial arts fighting style Wing Chung. Wing Chung is a fighting style that was created for woman, it involves the usage of your and feet. It is also a trapping, attacking and strictly for self defense. She fights gracefully but swiftly and deadly when using her katana mumochi. She is the princess of Tokyo's yakuza underworld after she killed the former leader for the position and now she is surrounded by guards even though she knows she doesn't really need them. To me that just proves that she has gone soft since she used to say" I don't need anyone to help me because I am not weak." When I fight her I look forward to seeing if she is still good.

Finally we have Trixie a tall blonde with a pretty face and slender body but with a hideous personality. She is an s*** and a tramp who thinks that she is better than everyone when everyone knows that I am the better then everyone combine. I proved that to everyone whenever we sparred or trained together, and yet she had the nerve to try and double cross me well let's just say I dealt with her by giving her a scar diagonally across that pretty little face. She is a girl who likes to fight dirty and use people to achieve her goals. I heard that John killed her by strangling her to death and then slicing her tongue off, personally I think that b**** deserves it the only thing that I am sorry for is that it wasn't me who killed her.

I called my friend and secret love Damien black who is a rouge assassin and agreed to help me kill john and his buffoons. He is 5'9 tall and weighs 140 lbs; he is also 25 years old and has a husky looking face that is mysterious. His eyes are stormy blue that sometimes his hair just tends to fall them. He is half Chinese and half Japanese that is why his hair is black raven and his lips are as tender and sweet as honey, they hold a yearning for my kiss. His body is sexy and gorgeous that it can make any woman want him. He is a mischievous and at times serious but calm and loving guy. We agreed to meet up in the Grand Canyon, Texas 12 miles away from one-eyed Jack's trailer.

_Tw_o _days later Texas, the Grand Canyon. _

I was standing their waiting for Damien to arrive, when I heard someone approach me, I quickly turned around only to find Damien their looking at me. He was dressed in a tight black shirt and a black leather jacket; he had on a pair of black sun glasses. He was wearing blue jeans and black boots that is when I notice the suitcase next to them.

"Hello Katherine it's been awhile hasn't it. "Said Damien who was smiling at me.

"Yes it has been awhile, I believe I was 16 years old and you were 23 when we last saw each other replied looking at the ground not wanting to look at him for fear of drooling at him.

"I brought what you requesting "he said giving me a mischievous look, I quickly knew that he had added something to the plan but I didn't know what so I decided to confirm my suspicions.

"Ok what did you do?" I said facing him with glaring look and he was smirking at me.

"Nothing really just brought one-eyed Jack a dessert." He said trying not to laugh and I was getting mad.

"Were not trying to feed him to death, but to kill him and leave." I yelled at him the anger was showing on my face.

"Calm down Kat all I did was bringing a dessert that is poisonous just in case he may have overcome his fear of poisonous creatures." He said looking at me, but I just wanted to get this over with already.

"Alright fine then we'll do it your way." I said with a sigh, I swear sometimes he can be so childish.

We made our way to Jack's Trailer only to find him expecting us. He had a gun in his hand and was grinning form ear to ear at us. I wanted to wipe that grin off his face when I felt a hand on my shoulder, looked up to see Damien giving me a look that says don't let him provoke you." I nodded at him and turned my attention back to jack.


End file.
